All-Trigunian People's Front
| seats2_title = Oblast leadership | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = Trigunia | country_dab1 = Government of Trigunia | parties_dab1 = Political parties in Trigunia | elections_dab1 = Central Elections Commission (Trigunia) | footnotes = }} The All-Trigunian People's Front (Rodshya: Общетригунский народный фронт; tr. Obshchetrigonskiy narodnyy front) known by its acronym ONF is a major political party in Trigunia. The All-Trigunian People's Front was reformed by former National Democratic Party leader and Prime Minister of Trigunia Kazimir Ivanovich Bogolyubov in September, 4615 nearly 3 years after the foundation of the National Democratic Party and it's assumption of power. It was founded by several former members of the All-Trigunian Communist Party's Neo-Kaminskist wing which formed a conservative political movement due to the ideological concerns within Trigunia at the time. Glebov Gavrila Nikitovich served as its first "Chairman of the Party and Chairman of the Supreme Party Council", the overall leader of the ONF. Due to the party's linage, it maintains close relations with the Armed Forces of Trigunia and a vast majority of its members are former military, intelligence or security leadership. History The National Democratic Party (Rodshyan: Национально-демократическая партия; tr. Natsional'no-demokraticheskaya partiya) formed in late August 4612 due the lack of a competent central government. It was initially formed by members of the Armed Forces of Trigunia, former members of the State Security Service and intelligence and security forces. In September, 4615 the National Democratic Party announced it would assume the new name of "All-Trigunian People's Front" signaling that it was takin on the name of a former political party that had dominated Trigunia's political landscape. Chairman of the National Democratic Party Kazimir Ivanovich Bogolyubov was elected as the "Chairman of the Supreme Council", the top decision-making body of the All-Trigunian People's Front. Deputy Chairman of the Supreme Council was passed to former NDP Deputy Chairman Kseniya Serhiyivna Kovalova, the current Minister of Trade and Industry. Zynovij Borysovych Usenko was retained as State Duma Leader and Zhenka Savelievich Bobkov, Deputy Chairman of the State Duma was selected as the General-Secretary of the General Council. Structure New structure Underneath the leadership of Prime Minister of Trigunia and Chairman of the National Democratic Party Kazimir Ivanovich Bogolyubov a General Council was convened and the re-foundation of the All-Trigunian People's Front occurred. Underneath the new party leadership, Bogolyubov was elected as the Chairman of the Supreme Council. The Supreme Council, consisting of 25 members is the top decision-making body of the All-Trigunian People's Front. Outsiders have speculated that it is the ideological platform in which the All-Trigunian People's Front is built and includes the parties senior leadership. The General Council is made up of 250 members, 50 members from each of Trigunia's major regions (currently called Oblasts) and is lead by a Secretariat presided over by the Secretary-General of the General Council; the "leader" of the General Council. The General Council's membership is chosen every 10 years through a Party Congress. The General Council provides ideological direction for the All-Trigunian People's Front but is largely speculated to be a rubber stamp for the decisions of the Supreme Council. Old structure The Supreme Council is the main ideological platform of the party, it consists of 25 members and is widely considered the ideological leaders of the party and as such, have influence over a lot of policy decisions. The General Council consists of 150 members with a Presidium led by the Secretary-General and acts as the primary administrative and operations organization of the party in between Party Congress'. The Presidium consists of roughly 25 members and is the administrative and political-economic power of the party itself. Overall the "Chairman of the Party and the Chairman of the Supreme Party Council" is the overall head of the party, they are appointed by the Party Congress which meet according to national elections. Leadership and notables Leadership Notable members *Glebov Gavrila Nikitovich - Party founder, Chairman of the Party and Chairman of the Supreme Party Council *Shirinov Damir Vsevolodovich - Supreme Council Chairman *Kropanin Samuil Kirillovich - Secretary-General of the General Council *Khodyayev Christov - State Duma Leader *Bespalov "Vadik" Timurovich - First Chairman of the KGB; later first chairman of the State Security Service Category:Political parties in Trigunia